


blintzes of love

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, but max the brother is still alive in my universe, they've adopted max and rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking up behind Magnus, Alec wraps his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling him into his chest and kissing softly at his neck. </p><p>Magnus lets out a soft, surprised laugh. “Good morning, my love,” he greets him, tilting his head backwards to place a sweet kiss against Alec's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blintzes of love

Alec stretches his body out, pulled from sleep from the feeling of warmth and the smell of coffee. He stretches again as he wakes up more, basking in the feeling of the silk sheets against his worn out and naked body. He can feel the sun rays pouring through the window, heating up the room, but it just feels good, content. 

He reaches out, arm coming up empty on Magnus’s side of the bed, and smiles to himself, remembering the smell of coffee. He opens his eyes, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He smiles more as he hears the sound of Magnus messing around in the kitchen, a soft hum of a tune carrying to the bedroom. This is one of those moments where he wonders how he got so lucky, where he wonders what he’s done to deserve this perfect little life. 

He runs his thumb over the silver band on his left hand ring finger, unable to contain the grin that spreads across his face. 

Max and Rafe had stayed at Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace’s house the night before giving Alec and Magnus a chance to celebrate their one year anniversary of fully legal marriage. Just the thought causes another grin to break out onto Alec’s face. 

He sits up, noting that his whole body is both sore and relaxed. Last night had been a good night. He can’t keep the smile off his face as he pushes himself out of bed. He grabs the first thing he finds, which happens to be a lavender silk bathrobe of Magnus’s, which happens to be too small on him. He shrugs it on, leaving it open, as he pulls on a pair of black boxer briefs he finds on the floor. 

He makes his way out of their bedroom, walking toward the kitchen. Magnus is standing in front of the stove, a cup of coffee next to him on the counter, humming. He’s wearing a pair of overly baggy sweatpants, sweatpants that Alec knows are his own, and no shirt. Alec takes a few moments to just look at him, look at this gorgeous man who he gets to call his own. Sometimes he really can’t believe his life. 

Walking up behind Magnus, Alec wraps his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling him into his chest and kissing softly at his neck. 

Magnus lets out a soft, surprised laugh. “Good morning, my love,” he greets him, tilting his head backwards to place a sweet kiss against Alec's mouth. 

“Morning,” he says, against Magnus’s mouth, before pulling away. He pulls out a mug and pours himself a cup of coffee, turning around to lean his back against the counter. “Smells good…what?” 

Magnus is staring at him, mouth slightly agape. “How is it we’ve been together for years and I didn’t know that lavender was your color?” 

Alec blushes, looking down, taking a sip of his coffee. Magnus reaches out a hand to him. He sets his mug on the counter beside Magnus’s, and takes his husband’s hand. 

“You look absolutely ravishing, Alexander,” Magnus says, eyes glued to Alec’s chest before they bounce back up to his eyes. 

Alec smirks, leaning down to capture Magnus’s mouth again. This kiss is longer, slower, a bit hungrier, and Alec moans softly against Magnus’s mouth when Magnus’s hands run up and over his chest. They pull away from each other, smiling, and Alec leaves a kiss on Magnus’s forehead, before going back to leaning against the counter by the stove. 

“What are you making?” Alec asks, looking down at the stove, and pile of food next to it. 

“Blintzes,” Magnus says, as if Alec should just know what that is. Maybe by now he should. At Alec’s raised eyebrow, Magnus adds, “Basically crepes with a sweet cheese filling and berries. I also made sausage and we have stuff for mimosas.” 

Alec smiles at Magnus again, unable to help himself. Sometimes he looks back on his life and he can’t help but to think how unbelievably lucky he is. He grabs a blueberry from the carton of fresh ones on the counter and pops it into his mouth. 

“We’ll have to save some of these for Max,” he says, walking past Magnus, dropping a kiss to his temple, before getting out plates. He sets the bar up for the two of them, pouring each of them a mimosa before setting the orange juice and champagne back into the ice bucket Magnus had gotten out. 

Magnus makes a “mmm” sound, flipping the last of the crepes out of the pan. Alec watches him decorate the plates, folding the crepes around a warm blueberry compote he spoons from the sauce pan. He sprays a circle of whip cream on the top, doting each crepe with a blueberry. 

Magnus places a plate in front of each of their spots and Alec sits down at the bar. The food smells amazing. He loves when Magnus cooks. The plates look like works of art. Magnus carries their mugs of coffee over, setting them down by the plates, before he walks around the counter, setting himself down on the chair next to Alec. 

Alec can’t help himself from leaning over and kissing his husband on the cheek. He lingers a little longer than necessary, before trailing his lips over to Magnus’s ear. 

“This looks delicious,” he whispers, smiling as Magnus shivers just a bit. He pulls away, turning to his plate. 

Magnus scoots his chair closer to Alec’s, angling himself so that he can bring his legs up and drape them over Alec’s own. Alec doesn’t miss a beat, dropping one of his hands to caress Magnus’s knee, as the other one lifts his fork to take a bite of the food. He moans a little. 

“This is amazing,” he says, turning his head to face Magnus, who is smiling at him. 

Magnus leans in, pressing a light kiss to Alec’s nose, before he picks up his champagne flute. Alec mimics him. They clink their glasses softly together and Alec can’t keep the grin off his face as he rubs his hand against Magnus’s knee. 

“To us,” Magnus says, grinning. Alec briefly flashes back to that first drink they’d shared all those years ago. He can’t help but stare in awe at the gorgeous man sitting next to him. 

He smiles softly in return, leaning in to capture Magnus’s mouth as soon as Magnus has swallowed his sip of mimosa. He lingers on Magnus’s bottom lip a bit savoring the taste of orange and champagne. 

“Happy Anniversary, love,” Magnus whispers against his mouth. 

“I love you,” Alec responds. He pulls away just enough so that they can finish eating. Neither of them can keep from smiling all throughout their meal. Alec has never felt luckier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @[matsdaddario](http://matsdaddario.tumblr.com) on tumblr to flail about matt and alec


End file.
